


I found you

by Shamantic



Series: wings and whiskey [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Reverseverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamantic/pseuds/Shamantic





	I found you

It's just a few stolen glances, he tells himself. It's nothing serious because he never had or wanted anything serious.  
Soon it's just occasional touches, brief brushing of their shoulders or sometimes even their fingers if they decide to reach for the same thing at the same moment.  
He never thinks it's anything more than that, Cas Novak would never have anything more serious than random hookups at bars all over the country.  
But when Dean stands right infront of him, making no attempt at giving him any space at all he reconsiders it. Maybe this is something, maybe this has the potential to be something more. Something.  
When he's pressed with his back against his car, strong hands a deathgrip on his collar and the handle of the cardoor digging into his back he's almost certain that this IS something. It really may be a thing.  
And when there's finally, finally a pair of warm lips on his, parting his own while hands roam all over his needy body he knows it. Whatever this is, it won't end. Not when he is pressing up against Dean, wanting to have more of this, whatever it is because this is something he clings to. It's his own thing, he needs it with every part of himself. He wants to give in into his, consume it with all he has to offer.  
It's desperate, it's needy, it's like a goodbye and dying all over again. Except that it isn't, because they just found each other again.


End file.
